You Can't Covet What's Always Been Yours
by Trufreak89
Summary: Naomi pretends not to want her, but when someone else shows an interest in Emily it proves too much to take. Especially when it's Effy.


**Summary: **Naomi pretends not to want her, but when someone else shows an interest in Emily it proves too much to take. Especially when it's Effy.

**A/N: **Just a short one shot I found mixed in with some other skins fics. I thought I'd finish it off and post it.

"Hi." Naomi tried not to roll her eyes as Emily took a seat beside her. The Politics class was still pretty empty, she had her pick of seats, but she still chose the one next to the blonde.

"Hey." Naomi barely looked up as Emily began unpacking her things from her bag. Things had been more uneasy than usual between them since Pandora's birthday party and their drunken escapades on the bouncy castle.  
"Thank God it's Friday." Emily sighed as she pulled out her textbook and checked her phone.  
"Mhmm." Naomi replied without much interest. She kept her gaze low and focused on the front of the class. Trust Kieran to be late. He was probably still slumped at her kitchen table, wearing a string vest and falling asleep over a bowl of cheerios. The sight that had greeted her that morning seemed to be seared in to the lids of her eyes. She wasn't really sure who she was less happy about sharing a classroom with for an hour. Emily, her apparent new-found shadow, or the teacher who was shagging her mother.

"Are you coming tonight?" Naomi presumed the redhead was talking about the little group outing in to town that Cook had apparently arranged. He'd invited her in his usual way, by offering to buy her a drink and given her first refusal for the great honour of sucking him off. She had promptly refused on both counts. She shook her head, her short blonde locks falling in her eyes  
"C'mon. It'll be fun." She made the mistake of looking up to face the smaller girl and found herself staring in to wide pleading eyes.  
"Alright. _Maybe_." She shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as she could. She didn't miss the grin that spread over Emily's lips at her response.

"We could have a drink before we go out, if you wanted? Maybe?" Emily was probably the only person she knew who could sound sweet and insecure as she propositioned to fill them both full of drink, no doubt hoping for another drunken grope.  
"Yeah. Maybe." Naomi shrugged, trying not to think about the last time they'd shared a bottle of vodka, lying in her bed, talking about random crap until Emily fell asleep cradling the bottle.

Kieran eventually turned up, twenty minutes late and flustered. He dropped his briefcase, or what was left of his briefcase held together by duct tape, on to his desk. "Right I'm fucking late, and you're all dumb as fuck. Since neither of those things is about to change why don't we call it a day and try again next week?" The class errupted in to cheers as the students got to their feet and quickly fled from the room before he could change his mind. "Oh, Naomi, I'm taking your mother out for a meal tonight, nothing fancy, well not on my fucking wage. So can you let her know to be ready for six?"

"Yeah, sure." She huffed, not particularly appreciating being used as a messenger pigeon.  
"So, drinks at yours then?" Emily still lingered beside her as they made their way out of the classroom. Naomi regretted giving her a _maybe _as her answer earlier. She should have just given her a flat out no. Before the blonde had a chance to reply Emily's twin shouted her over.  
"Ems! Hurry the fuck up will you?"  
"I'll text you." Emily called over her shoulder, flashing the ever scowling blonde a sweet smile.

Emily sent her a text around five saying she'd be over in an hour. Naomi scowled at her reflection in the mirror as she tried on her third outfit. She cursed as she tossed yet another shirt on to her bed and grumbled to herself. Her door opened without warning and she scrambled to cover herself with the bed sheet. "Fuck sake!"  
"Fuck! Sorry!" Emily stood in the doorway with her back turned. "Your mum said to come up and...sorry." The redhead apologised for a second time.

"Yeah well fucking knock next time, yeah?" Naomi snapped, pulling on the first top she got her hands on. It was a white T-shirt with black lines squiggled all over it. She told Emily she could turn around as she pulled a black waistcoat out of her wardrobe and pulled it on over her T-shirt. Her black skinny jeans completed her outfit. She caught Emily checking her out and tried not to blush.  
"Drink?" The redhead pulled out a bottle of cheap vodka from a large purple handbag. It matched her violet dress, which she wore over black leggings, accentuating her curves. Naomi mentally cursed herself as her hand shook when taking the bottle from the smaller girl. She sneered at the bottle.  
"This is going to taste like piss."

Emily shrugged, her smile never faltering. "It's something to drink. And I seriously need one." She took the bottle back from the blonde and unscrewed the top to take a straight shot. "Katie's been off on one all day, and there's no way I'm going anywhere with Cook while I'm sober." She offered the bottle back to Naomi. The other girl took it tentatively, trying not to think about the fact that Emily's soft lips had just been wrapped around it. She took a shot before excusing herself to fetch some glasses. When she returned to her room she found Emily browsing her bookshelves.

"See anything you like?" She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. She hadn't meant to sound flirtatious, but the redhead grinned back at her like the cat that got the cream.  
"Maybe." She shrugged, throwing Naomi's own words back at her. The blonde shook her head, a smile gracing her lips as she filled the two glasses with vodka and then topped them up with coke. She handed one to Emily, flinching as their fingers brushed against one another.  
"So where's Cook taking us then? It better not be his fucking uncle's pub again." Naomi grumbled, trying to cover the unease she felt around the other girl.

"Some club in town." Emily answered, her attention elsewhere as she checked her phone. "Katie's going to call me and let me know where they are. They're not going out till ten or something. Katie's drinking at Effy's with Panda and Cook." Naomi was tempted to ask why Emily wasn't with them, but knew better than to start an argument.

By the time Katie called with the place to meet the two girls had already polished most of the vodka off. They waited for the bus to town at the bottom of Naomi's street, laughing and giggling between themselves. When the bus finally turned up Emily tripped up the two steps they had to go up to get on. Naomi's arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright. The blonde's arm lingered around her waist, holding her steady as she paid both their fares. They stumbled to the back of the bus, taking a seat on the back row. Emily giggled as she caught sight of a young woman a few rows ahead. She was openly staring at the redhead.

"Hi." Emily called out cheerfully, unaware that Naomi sat beside her glaring at the stranger.  
"Hi." The girl replied. She looked only a year or two older than the two girls. Her dark hair was cut short in to a pixie cut and her eyes were a startling emerald green.  
"Hi." Emily said again, though her voice was a little more throaty. Naomi felt something twisting in her gut as she realised Emily was eyeing the other girl up. She inched her hand forward a little on the seat, brushing against Emily's. It caught the other girl's attention. She smiled at the blonde with genuine warmth as she threaded their fingers together. All thoughts of the other girl seemed to vanish as the redhead leant forward and captured Naomi's lips. The kiss was quick and chaste. Naomi pulled away first, conscious that they were in a very public place.

The blonde looked around the mostly empty bus, trying to see if anyone had seen them. The dark haired girl up front had apparently gotten off at the last stop. The blonde felt a smug sense of satisfaction that she had been able to distract Emily from the other girl so easily. They didn't kiss again, but their fingers remained entangled until they reached the club. Inside they found Effy first. She flashed the blonde a knowing smile, as though she had been sitting next to them all the way there on the bus. Katie dragged Emily off to dance, no doubt trying to work the twin angle to impress some guy or another. "Emily looks nice tonight." Effy commented off hand, earning a glare from the smaller blonde. "Very fuckable."  
"I know what you're doing Stonem." She snapped, irritated more by her own jealousy than Effy's comments. "You don't fuck girls."

"Who doesn't?" Effy winked at her before slipping away from the bar and disappearing in to the mass of dancers. The blonde watched her as she made her way over to the twins. She cut in between the two of them, smirking as she began dancing with the youngest twin, grinding their bodies together.  
Effy's little act carried on for the rest of the night. She sat beside Emily in the booth they managed to find at the back of the club, leaning in close to her ear to be heard over the music. She said something and the redhead began giggling. She bit her lip and looked at Effy in a way that made Naomi's stomach queasy.

"Fuck this." Naomi growled to herself as Effy's hand found its way to Emily's thigh. She stormed through the club and slammed the toilet door open. It hit off the wall with a satisfying thud.  
"What the fuck?" The blonde was close to screaming as Katie followed her in to the toilets, her voice loud and harsh. "Why is Effy fucking Stonem all over my sister like a rash?"

The eldest twin was glaring daggers at Naomi, as though it was her fault her sister her sister was gay and Effy had taken it as some sort of personal challenge. Maybe it had been. "How the fuck should I know. I'm not Effy's keeper." The blonde snapped, pretending to fix her hair in the mirror so that she wouldn't have to face Katie.  
"She's only doing it to make you jealous dipshit." The feisty red-head snapped.  
"Effy?"  
"Emily, you dumb fuck."

Naomi frowned. She wasn't sure why Katie was even bothering with her. She wasn't exactly over the moon about her twin sister being gay, never mind her choice in girls. "Look, we might not be fucking bum chums but Emily likes you. So just sort yourself the fuck out. If you like her, tell her. If you want to be with her then be with her. Don't fuck about with her feelings, because there are plenty girls out there who want her. Maybe fucking Effy Stonem included!" The red-head turned on her heels and stormed back out of the toilets, leaving the sulking blonde on her own. She waited a few minutes, collecting herself before she returned to the rest of the group. Effy and Emily were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ems?" She shouted to Cook over the roar of the bass. He cupped his hand to his ear, struggling to hear her. He shrugged his shoulders as she repeated her question. She gave up and tried to find her herself.

Outside Emily giggled as Effy handed her a joint. She took a long draw from it before passing it back. They sat on a low wall outside the back of the club. Effy's long legs were pulled up to her chest as she sat with her back against the building, feeling the vibrations of the music from inside. Emily sat a little further down the wall, her legs dangling over the side. "So how's tricks?" Effy mused while blowing smoke rings. The smaller girl shrugged, kicking her feet against the wall.

"Naomi's fucking with my head."  
"So?" Effy's eyes were alive with mischief. "Mess with hers." Before Emily could object Effy was dragging her back inside the club. The mysterious Stonem waited until they were in the middle of the dance floor, with Naomi making her way over to them, before she roughly grabbed the back of Emily's neck and pulled her in close for an open mouthed kiss. Naomi stopped in her tracks, her eyes going as wide as Emily's. The redhead looked startled for a moment, before she relaxed in to the kiss and eagerly returned it. She giggled as she pulled away from the taller girl, her eyes falling on Naomi. The blonde had seen enough. She turned on her heels and headed back out of the club. Emily made to go after her, but Effy's hand clamped around her wrist. She shook her head. "Play hard to get Fitch...oh and swallow the fucking pill." Emily did as she was told, something she was used to, and swallowed the pill Effy had transferred to her with the kiss. It was half an hour later, once the pill had finally kicked in, that Emily and Effy finally made their way back to the booth the others were still occupying. Emily giggled as she led Effy by the hand, flashing her a conspiratorial smile as they fell on to the cushioned seat in a tangle of limbs. It was difficult to tell who was scowling the most, Naomi or Katie.

"What the fuck are you doing Emily?" Katie was the first to comment as Emily's lips grazed against Effy's neck. The taller brunette's eyes flickered shut, a smug grin spreading over her lips as Emily's travelled across the sensitive flesh of her collar. The redhead shrugged as she pulled away from the other girl and picked up Katie's glass, taking a swift drink.  
"Having fun."

"Fuck this." Naomi grumbled to herself, pulling out a pack of cigarettes she climbed over Cook and made her way out of the club. She was vaguely aware of being followed, but it wasn't by the twin she expected. Without asking she took the packet of cigarettes out of the blonde's hand and helped herself to one. The eldest Fitch was fuming and her mood went from bad to worse after reading a text she'd received while smoking.

"Fucking cunt." She sneered at the phone as though the inanimate object had personally offended her. After flicking her butt away she rounded on Naomi. "Sort my fucking sister out already will you." She stormed back in to the club, just as Emily emerged from the door. Naomi got the feeling the text that had infuriated Katie so much had been from Emily.

She smirked as she took a seat beside the blonde on the low wall outside the club. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, she was obviously on something. "Hi." She offered the blonde a genuine smile, but Naomi offered nothing in return. She sat staring sulkily straight ahead, ignoring the other girl completely. "C'mon Naomi. Don't be such a bitch-"

"I'm a bitch?" The blonde protested, finally breaking her silence. "You're the one who's all over Effy like a fucking rash! Were you trying to make me jealous? Well fine, it worked! I'm fucking jealous, okay Ems. And I'm fucking miserable too!"  
Emily shuffled closer to the other girl, her gaze low and her voice barely above a whisper when she replied with, "I just wanted to get your attention, that's all." Naomi sighed loudly, her breath forming a cloud in front of her face with the crisp night air. Her hand found the other girl's as it had on the bus.

"You've always got my attention Ems." It took a lot for Naomi to make her admission, and part of her already planned to dismiss it as drunken rambling the next day.  
"There's nothing going on between me and Eff. She's just trying to make someone jealous too-"  
"I think Cook's more horny than jealous to be fair." Naomi scoffed. Emily smiled coyly and shook her head.  
"It's not Cook."

Katie cursed as someone rapped on the door of the toilet cubicle she was in. "Occupied." She growled out, hoping whoever was knocking on the door would get the idea and leave her alone. The knocking continued, shaking the whole door. "Fucks sake." Katie slid the bolt back and pulled the door open. Her eyes narrowed as she found standing in front of her.

"Fuck do you want?" Effy remained her stoically silent self as she pushed Katie back in the cubicle and locked the door behind them. "What the fuck is your problem?"  
"What's yours?" Effy shot back, a trademark smirk on her lips as she closed the small distance between them.  
"How about your fucking tongue down my sister's throat?" Katie snapped irritably, trying and failing to push past the taller girl.

"Would you rather it be down yours?" Katie didn't get a chance to answer as Effy pressed their lips together, her tongue caressing the smaller girl's lower lip, seeking entry. "I want to fuck you. Right here, right now." Katie shuddered as the other girl pulled away and stared at her intently.  
"Well you should have thought of that before you tried to make me jealous." Katie huffed, her ample chest rising and falling with the effort of the action.

"Tried? I'd say it worked…now are you coming back to mine or what?" They both knew the answer to that. Effy's infuriating smirk remained plastered on her lips as she leant in for another kiss. Katie eagerly obliged, knowing she could only hold out against Effy's charms for so long.


End file.
